


Pasan Kita

by Prinsipe ng Poot (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: Dead Kids (2019)
Genre: Homework, M/M, POV First Person, Swearing
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/Prinsipe%20ng%20Poot
Summary: Pagód na si Mark mag-acads. Buti na lang, nandiyan si Blanco.
Relationships: Charles Blanco/Mark Sta. Maria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Pasan Kita

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi po ako fan ng Dead Kids. Pinanood ko, at hindi ko nagustuhan. Nagsulat lang ako para kay Aki, bilang regalo.
> 
> Request ito ni @ohdeeraki (Twitter). Mahal ko siya, at mahal naman niya ang Sta. Blanco. Kaya heto. Pasensiya kung walang full glossary sa dulo. Palagay ko naman po, madaling intindihin at basahin ito for ages 16+ (:
> 
> *Tamaritis = tamad + -ritis. Sakit ng mga tamad. It's a joke. Nilalagyan ng hulapi na -ritis ang anumang sakit-sakitan. You might've also heard the term senioritis, na sakit ng mga senior (graduating students). Ayun, ito lang ang glossary. 
> 
> Ang title ay inspired sa kantang "Pasan" ng Callalily. Pakinggan niyo po kapag may time, hehe.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Tang ina, ang bigat ng ulo ni Mark. Pero 'di ko na 'yun sinasabi. Pagód ang baby ko. Hinahayaan ko na lang siyang sumandal sa 'kin. Tang ina, ang bango-bango ng buhok niya. Inakbayan ko siya, at pumuwesto nang mas maayos si Mark, pinatong ang ulo sa 'king balikat.

Tinry kong mag-sit still. Dati, medyo nahirapan pa 'ko, pero, sanayan lang talaga. Ngayon, master ko na. 'Yung art of being your boyfriend's bed, kahit nasa sofa lang naman kami. Ayoko kasi siyang maistorbo. Alam kong kailangan niyang magpahinga. Kawawa talaga si Mark ko. Kaya madalas ang dalaw ko rito sa bahay niya.

Wala rin naman ako magagawa dahil, putragis, 'di naman ako kasing genius e. Káya ko lang magbigay ng support. Madalas, hinahawakan ko kamay niya. Sinasabing, "Everything's gonna be alright." Kahit na tinitingnan niya ako nang nakataas ang kilay. Tinitingnan na parang ligáw na bata. _Weh?_ Naririnig ko na ang boses niya. _Weh, Blanco?_

"Seryoso nga, Mark."

"Sinasabi mo lang 'yan..."

"Tama naman ako, ha. Ikaw pa. Ang galing-galing mo kaya!" 

Pinipisil ko ang kamay niya. Pinipindot na para bang kaya kong bawasan 'yung pagkabalisa niya sa bawat pagdiin. Madali kasi siyang nerbyosin. As in, putang ina, akala mong close friends sila ng panic. Ayan, madaling atakihin ng kaba, ng pangamba, ng pag-alinlangan. Lahat na! Pero, kaya nga nandito ako. Kung para siyang lobo na palutang-lutang sa ere, ako 'yung kamay nahahatak sa kaniya pababa, para 'di siya mawala. Para 'di siya maligaw sa kalawakan.

"Ba't kasi... Ang dami-daming gagawin..."

Nagtanim ako ng pasimpleng kiss sa tuktok ng ulo ni Mark. "E... Ganu'n."

"Tang inang ganu'n."

"Sinabi ko naman sa 'yo kase. 'Wag mo nang tanggapin. Tingnan mo. Ikaw tuloy nahihirapan, babe."

Malapit na ang exams. Third quarter ngayon, kaya nagka-cram ang lahat sa pag-aaral, nagseseryoso na. At ang mga teacher din, seryoso kung magbigay ng assignment! Sabay-sabay. Hayop! Siyempre, 'di naman lahat ng bagay, matututukan talaga. Kaya, ayun tuloy, pati 'yung ibang assignment, e kay Mark na lang pinapaubaya. Kahit mataas ang singil, pinapatos nila. Lalo na 'yang mga may tamaritis na 'yan. Puta! 'Di ko alam kung bobo lang o talagang saksakan ng katamaran. Simpleng one-paged reflection paper na nga lang, kinomisyon pa. Parang tanga lang. 

"Ba't kasi!" inis na bulalas ni Mark, sabay yakap sa 'kin. Mahigpit na mahigpit. "Tatlo kasi silang sabay-sabay na lumapit. Sina Rick at Bettina at Chloe. Hindi ako maka-hindi... Kung tumanggap lang ako ng isa, e 'di away sila. Kasalanan ko pa..."

"Anak ng puta ng mga abusado."

"Hayaan mo na, Charles..." buntong-hininga ni Mark.

"Hayaan? Nasasaktan mahal ko, kibit-balikat lang ako?" At niyakap ko siya, pumuslit na rin ng dagliang halik sa pisngi. "Alam mo, wala pa namang 9. Matulog ka kaya muna? Sige lang, baby, higa ka muna sa 'kin. Pikit ka lang. Deserve mo naman magpahinga. Kahit saglit. Para mas makatrabaho ka nang maayos, ano. O, gusto mo bang mahiga nang buo dito?" Tatayô na sana ako, pero hinawakan niya ang braso ko.

Ipinatong lang niya ang ulo sa 'king balikat. "Ayos lang 'to," tugon niya. "Ten minutes?" Inangat niya ang mukha. Nanlilimos ng pakiusap ang mga mata. "Puwede bang kahit ten minutes lang, babe?"

Nilapit ko ang mukha sa kaniya. Hinawakan ang kaliwang pisngi, sabay tagilid ng ulo. Dahan-dahan, nagdiin ng halik sa mga labing kay lambot-lambot. Gets na niya siguro 'yun, ano.

Kahit 'di naman talaga ganu'n ka-kumportable umidlip at magpahinga sa maliit na sofa, ok nang ganito. Ok na ako dito. Ten minutes ko lang naman hawak-hawak ang aking mundo.


End file.
